


Smutember 2019 Dance for Me

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothed Sex, Creampie, Erections, F/M, Fireplaces, Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Naked Female Clothed Male, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Rain, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Alone in a English Cottage, Ferb wants Vanessa to put on a show for him





	Smutember 2019 Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).

> Written for smutember Request by nautiscarader

Ferb was not known for his talkativeness. Vanessa didn’t mind. She had long ago learned how to pick up his non-verbal cues. But she knew, when he did speak, it was for something of utmost importance. 

“Dance for me,” Ferb hissed in her ear. The couple were staying in the English countryside. It was a cold misty morning. The cottage was small and cozy. The couple sat in front of the hearth, fire blazen. They were passionately kissing when Ferb broke off to give her the command. 

Standing up, she began. Moving her body in a sensual fashion, she unbuttoned her trademarked black jacket. She pulled it off with as much dramatic flair as she could muster. She turned around, shaking her rather voluminous rump at her boyfriend’s face. Vanessa removed her boots, while still being sexy. Which she did without missing a beat, thank you very much. 

She turned to face her lover, still gyrating, pull down her tight leather pants. Once the pants were on the floor, Vanessa spread her legs, showing off her sheer panties, barely hiding her most private parts from Ferb. She pulled her top off, slowly. Her bra was much the same as her panties. It did very little in hidding her nipples, already hard from the erotic show she was putting on. 

She continued dancing for her love, moving to the sounds of crackling fire. Returning to Ferb’s lap, she pepper his rectangle head with kisses. She fished his rock hard rod. He unhooked her bra and she rose again. After a few more sensual movements, she pulled down her panties. 

Vanessa sat in his lap, impaling herself on his cock. Riding the man she loved, she milked him for all the pleasures in the world. Ferb held on tight. Pulling her close and feeling the warmth of her walls wrapped around his penis. 

While Vanessa was screaming his name, Ferb only emitted a few quit grunts. Vanessa knew that meant she was driving him crazy. She came, orgasm shaking her body. After a few more thrusts, she felt Ferb unload into her needy womb. 

After kissing his nose, Vanessa left to shower. Nude, she turned to him. “Next time, you can dance for me.”


End file.
